Systems for remote identification of objects are being used for many purposes, such as identifying an item or object in a warehouse, retailers, stores, dealerships, parking lots, airports, train stations and/or at any particular location. Such systems use Radio Frequency (RF) signals to communicate information between a RF reader apparatus and an RF transponder attached to the item or the object. The RF transponder includes a memory component that can store particular information, such as identification information (e.g., price, identification, serial number, product information, etc . . . ) about the object or the item. The RF transponder also includes an antenna to facilitate the communication between the RF reader and the RF transponder. Some systems include both “read” and “write” functions; thus, the RF reader can read information previously stored in the RF transponder's memory and the RF transponder can also write new information into the memory in response to signals from the RF reader.
Each RF transponder has an individual code containing information related to and identifying the associated object/item. In a typical system, the RF reader sends an RF signal to the remote RF transponder. The antenna in the RF transponder receives the signal from the RF reader, backscatter-modulates the received signal with data temporarily or permanently stored in the RF transponder (such as data indicating the identity prices, and/or contents of the object/item to which the transponder is attached), produces a sequence of signals in accordance with the transponder's individual code, and reflects this modulated signal back to the RF reader to pass the information contained in the RF transponder to the RF reader. The RF reader decodes these signals to obtain the information from the transponder. Likewise, the transponder may decode signals received from the reader and write information to the transponder's memory.
Tagging an object or an item is an important application. Tagging an object or an item includes at least identifying, authenticating, recognizing, inventorying, checking-in, checking-out, tracking, locating, detecting and sensing the electronic device for many purposes. For instance, there have been many attempts to tag an item such as a CD or a DVD. Such tagging has been employing an RFID system. Attempts have been made to place an RFID transponder on the cover or jacket of the CD or the DVD. However, current tagging technology employing RFID systems do not successfully read the items/objects 100% of the time, especially without adding complex components to the items to booster the read accuracy. Additionally, the transponder is only placed on the jacket or cover of the item such as CDs/DVDs thus allowing for possible removal or tampering of the RFID transponder and possibly removing the CDs/DVDs from the covers. Such possible removal the actual CDs or DVDs from the covers defeat the purpose of tagging. Most importantly, the current tagging technology employs only a short range detection (13.56 MHz) thus does not provide for a long range detection.
Merchants, sellers, buyers, surveyors, retailers, libraries, and the like who distribute, sell, or otherwise require information for CDs or DVDs have the need to track and tag object/items. Thus, many people and/or entities rely on such tracking and tagging systems. Such tagging system reduces operation costs or needs for manpower in tracking and tagging, increases security of the items, increases efficiency in keeping a good inventory of the items on premises, and increases reliability in the authentication of such items, to name a few.